Miguel Rodriguez
Miguel Rodriguez (April 13th 1954) was elected into power when Albert Rivera was thrown out of power by the Parliament. He was a high power lawyer, throughout Europe. He served as Mayor of Barcelona from 1986-1990. Early Days Miguel Rodriguez, was born in Barcelona. His father was a top ranking General within the Catalonian Air Force. His Mother was a doctor, who owned a free clinic in Barcelona. When he was eight his father retired from the Air Force, and bought a run down resort in Girona. In 1974 the Catalonia government tried to forcefully take his dad's resort, stating that his father was a Iberian loyalist. Miguel, began to study law at that very moment, he was often seen at his fathers lawyers office, learning and helping in what ways he could. Frankie Cortez, who was Miguels father at the time took a keen intrest in Miguel, and taught him everything about law. In 1988 the case against his father was finally dismissed, even after Miguels father had passed away. The relationship between Frankie and Miguel however grew into being best friends. When Miguel was elected mayor of Barcelona, he chose Frankie to be deupty mayor. When Miguel was finally elected President, he chose Frankie to be Vice President. People have often question there friendship. Mayor of Barcelona On, June 9th 1986, Then Mayor, Rodriguez, took office. Rodriguez, only won the election by 122 votes. At the time he was the youngest poltican in Catalonia. He sought to make Barcelona, one of the strongest cities in the world. Barcelona population growth spiked at 17% in 1989. The economy of Barcelona, was booming as well. Rodriguez, realized that tourism was the key for the cities surrival, and spent massives amounts of money making the city more attracitve. This however did have a negative effect. The city had massive debts, forcing the government to bail the city out in late 1989. However, Rodriguez, still remain somewhat popular with the middle and lower classes. Presidency As President of Catalonia. Rodriguez, has seen his popularity decline. Mostly due to the government in 1990 trying to stock the military. He has also verbaly spared with the parlament nermous times. When first elected in office, Rodriguez, faced the Incan Treaty problem. Within two weeks of taking office he announced that the treaty would be canceld and that the government would not pay the 1b dollar termnation fee, for the treaty. The Incan government responded by freezing over 500m dollars in assets. The government has stated they will make sure all Cataloian's recive there assets back. In mid 1990, President Rodriguez, tried to expand the the military, however he was shot down by parlament. He then attempted to again a second time, however the military it's self, purposed a counter purchase plan. Presient Rodriguez, then decided that instead of foucsing on the military he focus on the economy and turning Catalonia into the research center of the world. Miguel Rodriguez, however decided to step down just as quick as he was elected president of Catalonia. Rodriguez stated when he resigned that he just wanted to see the country united again, and that he could only hope for the best when it came to Catalonia. Now days Rodriguez, spends his time in New York, with his wife, and there new child. Miguel Rodriguez, has stated that he will not return, to Catalonia until the situation appears better, and Iberia is no longer a threat. He was seen on national Cataloina televison, blasting his former friend and then leader Frankie Cortez over a join Iberian-Cataloina defense plan. The two have not spoke, since that matter. The 1991-2001 Technology/Growth Plan In late 1990, president Rodriguez, announced the governments new direction. This new direction would cost roughly 14b dollars. The government would be spending rougly 6b dollars on creating two new state of the art medical research centers. The government would also be spending 3b dollars on improving and creating new tourist attractions throught the country. The government also announced that they would be spending over 2b dollars to have T3 internet lines ran throughout the country. President, Rodriguez has stated he beleives the internet is the future. It has yet to be seen if any of this will have a profound effect on Catalonia and President Rodriguez. Only time will tell. Hobbies When the president is not doing government duties, it his said he enjoys watching a good football game. He is also a part time writer. Miguel Rodriguez is also a avid salier, and yacht man. Family President Rodriguez is Married to Vanessa Lorenzo, the famous supermodel. The two married in early 1990. They met at President, Rodrguez, parents resort, in 1988. She was doing a photo shoot while he was just visting. Vanessa, currently works with a local orphange in her spare time in her hometown of Barcelona. The two have stated publily, that they will wait to have kids till they both semi-retire. Picture of Vanessa Lorenzo